joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Limiter Cut Broly
|-|Limiter Cut Broly= |-|Limiter Cut Broly God Edition= Summary There was a time were cheap Dragon Ball characters filled entire M.U.G.E.N. rosters, the strongest of them was Nightmare Broly, he was unbeatable, invincible, he could solo your entire roster easily, and not even the F1 key was capable of killing him... but then... a new type of characters were created... characters so cheap, the word "cheap" wasn't enough to describe them... these characters were named "cheapies". They were so powerful, they could beat Nightmare Broly even before the match started. The Dragon Ball community was in panic, their most powerful characters were roflstomped by a demonic little girl. All was lost... or so they thought, because... an unknown entity descended from the heavens and removed Broly's limiter, but before said entity could get back to the heavens, Broly cut said entity in half with his new found powers. This broly was so cheap, so overpowered, he managed to transcend cheapiness and become a cheapie by himself. This is the birth of a being now know as Limiter Cut Broly. THEME SONG!! Powers and Stats Tier: Nuke-tier (can make Chuck Norris fall off-screen; stalemated ONI-MIKO-ZERO who, in turn, is capable of killing A-Bomb) |''' At least '''Nuke-tier+ (one shotted ONI-MIKO-ZERO; could keep up with Crazy Catastrophe) Name: Limiter Cut Broly Origin: M.U.G.E.N. Gender: Masculinity Itself Age: '''4 years old (a very stronk one) '''Classification: Legendary Super Saiyan, Cheapie Powers and Abilities: Ki Manipulation, Health Regeneration (Nuke-tier level), Energy Regeneration (Nuke-tier level), Health Deletion (Nuke-tier level), Energy Deletion (Nuke-tier level), Teleporting, Spamming, Shouting, Omni-Directional Attacks, Omnipresential Attacks, Data Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Laser Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slightly slow down time), Immune to Time Stops (Nuke-tier level), Immune to F1 key |''' Ki Manipulation, Health Regeneration (at least Nuke-tier level+), Energy Regeneration (at least Nuke-tier level+), Health Deletion (at least Nuke-tier level+), Energy Deletion (at least Nuke-tier level+), Teleporting, Spamming, Shouting, Omni-Directional Attacks, Omnipresential Attacks, Data Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Laser Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can greatly slow down time), Immune to Time Stops (at least Nuke-tier level+), Immune to F1 key '''Attack Potency: Nuke-tier level (can make Chuck Norris fall off-screen; stalemated ONI-MIKO-ZERO who, in turn, is capable of killing A-Bomb) |''' At least '''Nuke-tier level+ (one shotted ONI-MIKO-ZERO; capable of hurting Crazy Catastrophe) Speed: Infinite (can immediately fill the screen with so many projectiles, older computers crash instantly; can move indefinitely in stopped time), higher via teleport spam |''' '''Beyond Infinite+ (even faster than before; crashed my M.U.G.E.N. twice in a row), higher via teleport spam 2.0 Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (literally... I mean, seriously, why do we even have this stat? IT'S USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!!! ) |''' Somehow even '''More Irrelevant Striking Strength: Nuke-tier level (can make Chuck Norris fall off-screen; stalemated ONI-MIKO-ZERO who, in turn, is capable of killing A-Bomb) |''' At least '''Nuke-tier level+ (one shotted ONI-MIKO-ZERO; capable of hurting Crazy Catastrophe) Durability: Nuke-tier level (took no damage from Chuck Norris; stalemated ONI-MIKO-ZERO who, in turn, is capable of killing A-Bomb) |''' at least '''Nuke-tier level+ (took no damage from ONI-MIKO-ZERO; tanked hits from Crazy Catastrophe) Stamina: Infinite (his Ki auto-refills indefinitely; can fight for hours, and hours, and hours and -repeat as many times as necesary-) |''' '''Beyond Infinite+ (his Ki is MAXIMUM by default, but it still keeps increasing, logically, that means it's higher than Infinity) Range: Beyond the 4th Wall (can kill your character's .def file) |''' '''Beyond the 5th Wall (has acces to your .def files) Standard Equipment: Broly only needs his bare hands Intelligence: Immense (compared to his non-canon counterpart, this Broly is immensely intelligent, he can shout KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOO!!! in different languages) |''' ''' Immensely Immense (smarter than before) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Green Ball Barrage * Big Green Ball * Green Laser Storm * Green Beam * Negative Green Beam * Light Blue Ball Barage * Light Blue Columns * Light Blue Beam * Light Blue Laser Storm * Light Blue Uppercut * Fire Ball Barrage * Green Light Explosion * Immensely Huge Green Light Explosion * Huge Red Ball * Huge Green Ball * Normal Punch Attack * Super Punch Attack * Kick Attack * Super Kick Attack * Punches & Kicks Attack * Super Punches & Kicks Attack * Teleport Spam * Teleport Spam 2.0 * Shout Power-Up * Louder Shout Hyper Power-Up * Green Super Shield * Red Hyper Shield * MAXIMUM POWER SLAM Key: ''' '''Limiter Cut Broly |''' '''Limiter Cut Broly God Edition Note: There are many other Limiter Cut Broly edits that are private, but those edits far exceed even Null-tiers (capable of one shotting Crazy Catastrophe), like Limiter Cut Broly β×62000ver, and I believe that there are even higher tier Brolys which could be nearing Anti-Malware-tier, those who are really capable of messing up your computer. Limiter Cut Broly Notable Victories: A-Bomb (Stomp) F1 (Stomp) Akuma (Stomp) Rare Akuma (Stomp) God Akuma (Stomp) Rugal (Stomp) God Rugal (Stomp) Dark God Rugal (Stomp) Chuck Norris (Throwed him off-screen) Death Star (Stomp) 2nd Death Star (Stomp) 3rd Death Star (Stomp) Angle Draw Sphere 12p Angel Broli Strengthening Edition 12p (Stomp) Angel Broli R 12p (Stomp) Angel Broli XR 12p (Decent match) God Broli 12p Hyper Broly (Stomp) Nightmare Broly SSJ3 (Stomp) Nightmare Broly SSJ4 (Stomp II: Electric Boogaloo) Nightmare Broly SSJ5 (Stomp III: Revengeance) Kakarotto SSJ5 (Stomp) Evil Goku SSJ5 (Stomp) Goku SSJ10 (Stomp) Goku SSJ999 (Stomp) Kakarotto Trans. SSJ8 (Stomp) Supreme Goku 12p (Stomp) Supreme Vegetto 12p (Stomp) Final Supreme Vegetto 12p (Stomp) Supreme Gogeta 12p (Stomp) Supreme Gogeta V2 12p (Stomp) GOGETASSJ (Stomp) Super Goku4 (Stomp) Super Gogeta4 (Stomp) Hyper Gogeta (Stomp) Reproduction Gogeta 12p The None's Giygas (Stomp) Omega Tiger Woods 2012 (Stomp) Omega Tiger Woods 2014 (Stomp) Omega Flowey (Stomp) Omega Zero (Stomp) Shadow Omega Zero (Stomp) Slenderman (Stomp) Elque (Stomp) MvC Honey Boo Boo (Stomp) Sonic M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Super Heroes M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Metal Slug Steel Warriors M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Dragon Ball Heroes M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Dragon Ball Z M.U.G.E.N. 2013 (Stomp) Dragon Ball AF M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Hyper DBZ - EVO 2012 M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Hyper DBZ - The Majin Build M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Saint Seiya Ultimate Cosmo M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Saint Seiya Legend Of Saint M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) NGE M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) The Black Heart M.U.G.E.N. (Stomp) Justice (Stomp) Omni-Psych Justice (Stomp) Goddess Justice (Stomp) EVA-00 (Stomp) EVA-01 (Stomp) EVA-02 (Stomp) EVA-03 (Stomp) EVA-04 (Stomp) EVA-05 (Stomp) Mass Production Evangelions (All of them) (Stomp) Angels (All of them) (Stomp) Giant Naked Rei (Stomp) Super Shinji San (Stomp) Bernkastel (Stomp) Lambdadelta (Stomp) Beatrice (Stomp) Eva-Beatrice (Stomp) Lucifer (Stomp) Erika Furudo (Stomp) Battler Ushiromiya (Stomp) Last Wish Goku 12p (Stomp) Dark Donald 12p (Stomp) Donald Broli 12p (Stomp) A toomuchillion characters more (EVERY. SINGLE. ONE) Notable Losses: Crazy Catastrophe 12p (Stomp) Angel Broli God Edition 12p (Broly only lost due to time-out shenanigans) Vegeta-ST 12p (Extremely close match) Mario-Of-Anger 12p (Got rekt) SuperOverlord Meep (Stomped every other form of him and is one of the few characters to force him into his 2nd form) Inconclusive Matches: ONI-MIKO-ZERO 12p (They were equals) Punisher(Donald) 12p (Broly couldn't kill Punisher due to his regen, but Punisher couldn't damage Broly) Strongest Accelerator 12p (They were unable to harm each other) The Universe Emperor 12p (This match almost killed my computer) Limiter Cut Broly God Edition Notable Victories: All of Limiter Cut Broly's victories ONI-MIKO-ZERO 12p (Stomp) ONI-MIKO-R 12p (Decent match) Strongest Accelerator 12p (Broly used his own cane crutch to pierce his guts) Angel Broli God Edition 12p (Showed him who's boss) Crazy Catastrophe (Somewhat even match? Dunno, my PC died) Notable Losses: ONI-MIKO-X 12p (Absurdly close match) Inconclusive Matches: Killer Donald Normal 12p (Broly couldn't harm Donald, but Donald couldn't harm Broly) Killer Lucario 12p (^Same reasons) Category:Beyond the usual classification Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Broly Category:M.U.G.E.N. Category:Video Game Category:Game Characters Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Stronk Category:Super Saiyan Category:Edgy Category:Badasses Category:Gods Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Laser Users Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Time Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Hackers Category:Cheaters Category:Completely Unfair Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Characters with forms Category:M.U.G.E.N. Cheapie